Race against Time: A Tecna story series
by Tecna-assassin13
Summary: Tecna, the sidekick and friend of Vader is on a mission but get separated during their interuniverse travels. Tecna is lost in the world of Cars, she then looks for a way home...and a family. Rated T to be safe. NOT HUMANIZED, but there is a HUMAN in it!
1. New world

Hiya! This is a series about me! My name is Tecna, I'm also know as the Mystic Assassin. I follow Vader around to the worlds. Just to let you know, We don't claim the worlds and people we meet. I don't own Cars wold or anything else. I own myself though!

This is the first story in the series about me. I write in 3rd person as it's more fun!

I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXX Tecna

* * *

Vader: Target spotted, Osama Bin Laden is in sight. Humans of this era of the 21st century have $5 million on his head. Quite a great price, eh? (She turns to the camera lady, Mystic Assassin {Her real name is Tecna)

Tecna: Think about opening a small bureau with that kind of cash. We could have more members!

(Mystic Assassin, carrying a video camera leaps over buildings and follows her friend Vader, Diablo flies overhead, Osama Bin Laden then escapes through the bright light flashing many colors)

Osama Bin Laden: Those girls will never find me here!

Vader: After him! (They leap into the light and the light sizzles for a while and begins to wobble)

( Tecna is a bit slower and she leaps in as it closes, as she does that, the light wobbles some more and closes with a whoosh, the camera shows all the colors then blacks out)

* * *

"Ouch!" moans Tecna as she sits up on the ground. Where ever she was, it was somewhere she's never been to before. She sat on sand in the middle of the desert, only things in sight was a road and the shattered camera. The night sky clear with a velvet finish.

"Rats" she muttered, she will have to get another camera and she won't be able to get her video log up to date. She smiled however, that meant she could go back to being a journalist again for Vader. Writing instead of holding a camera that made her arms tired. But, where is Vader? She was nowhere in sight.

She began to take note on what she had with her: A small backpack with her clothes, spare knives, torch, notebook, pens, rope, cloak, spanner, First-aid kit, Speakers, MP3 player, Swiss army knife, swimmers, her case of Medals and 3 different wigs. She was armed with throwing knives and a short sword.

"Well, I guess I'll have to start walking" she started, she suddenly heard some engine rumbling from behind her. Strange, she turned behind her but saw nothing but a boulder behind her. She didn't see where she was going and she tripped and rolled over the side of a small cliff and fell with a thump.

"What is that?" she heard a voice

The ground was hard, hot asphalt from the road. She heard 3 more rumbling noises. Her body ached all over, after that short fall, it still hurt from the burning heat of the road. She got up slowly and faced the right. Stretching, she walked on her way. She could see in the distance a small town. Finally, she thought, civilization! But the motor vehicles sound could still be heard. What the hell? I'm only like 2 meters away, she thought. She kept walking however, she lowered her hand towards the throwing knives on her belt.

"Hey Wingo, let's scare it"

"No way! Let's squish it"

Then there were multiple revving coming from behind her. She began to run, but they were gaining on her. She suddenly heard some sirens, Police! They were after her! She ran even faster. The events for the past few minutes passed through her as she tried to figure out what's happening. Not a trace of a human. She didn't her the crunching of human feet on gravel at all. Wherever she was, there were no humans. But then, what lived there?

She then dared to sneak a glance at what was behind her, and to her shock she saw what pursed her: Cars! But what pursued those shiny and colorful cars was an old black and white police cruiser. She then looked around and WHACK! She ran into the back of a rusty tow truck. She clambered onto the top of it and faced the cars. They weren't ordinary cars, they were laughing. They were alive! Four of them! But so was the Police cruiser! What's going on?

Seeing them turn around and running from the police cruiser (Thus, forgetting her) she withdrew some throwing knives. Aiming carefully, she threw one knife at the rear tire of the cars. Finally, they were caught. She didn't realize that the rusty tow truck also followed the chase.

"Serves them right" she snickered. As they were getting ushered into jail as the tow truck entered the town, she waved with a wicked smile.

"We'll get you for this" was the message in the eyes of one of the cars.

The rusty tow truck went to the scrap yard not too far from the jail and town. As soon as it stopped she looked for a place to hide without being seen. She sighed and slept in a garage, little did she know that the tow also parked in the garage too…..

"AAAAAAHHHH, the ghost light!" she sat up with a shock as she then realized that the rusty tow truck was also was alive. When he screamed, she screamed above him

"Will you cut it out, I'm trying to sleep"

This made it scream some more. Only this time it was looking at her.

"What are you?" he screamed. She held her hands up in surrender and stroked his engine.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you" she said in a calm voice.

He began to calm down, her felt the softness of her skin on his engine and the hint of terror behind her gentle chocolate brown eyes. Her hair shone blue in the night.

"What are you?" he asked again with a calmer voice.

"I'm a human"

"A human?"

"Yes, My name is Tecna and honestly, I'm more scared of you than you are scared of me"

"Well, dadgum," the tow truck calmed down and realized that she meant no harm. ", My name is Mater"

"Nice to meet you Mater"

"Say, are you lost?"

"Well, yes I am. Me and my friend, Vader have been separated during our travels to different universes and I don't know how I can get back to my main world. Can I please stay here for a while?"

"Well, a lost lil' thing like you can sure use another good friend."

She smiled and thanked him. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

"Goodnight Mater"

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING...

Next morning she woke up, Mater was gone. She looked outside and then saw Mater and a few other cars crowding around the door. There were 11 more pairs of eyes staring at her. At this she shrank back into the garage and hid in the darkest corner. The Cruiser and jeep were the most intimidating of all of them.

"Hey, Sarge and the Sheriff won't hurt ya. Come on out Tecna"

Picking up her bag she crept out of the back and ran for her life. She snuck around the metal sheets and was careful to avoid anything that gave her away. But then she tripped over a rod and tumbled into a pile of junk, a loud clatter alerted the other cars and they soon arrived, they saw a small figure trapped under a pile of mess. She climbed out of the mess and straightened her jacket and picked up her bag. She stood up, disoriented and dizzy with that hard knock on the head.

"H-hel-lo" she stammered as she stumbled backwards into the corner. They surrounded her staring at the strange creature before them.

"Hello hun, "Said a green car, "My name is Flo, Mater told us about you"

"My name is Doc, I was also known as the Hudson Hornet" said one of the blue cars. He had an elderly voice.

"My name is Lightning Mcqueen" Said the red race car

After a while of introduction, she began to talk. As she kept on walking towards them, she felt a lot of pain in her arm.

"AAAAH!"

"What's the matter?" asked Sheriff.

"My arm," she turned her arm over and saw a huge gash on her arm. The cars gasped at the sight of a red liquid running down her arm. She cleaned her wound and wrapped her scarf around it. They realized that she is among the gentle types of things, damaged so easily like glass.

"Are you okay?" asked Sally.

"It's okay now, I'm feeling a bit better"

"So how did you get here in the first place?" asked Lightning Mcqueen.

"Well, it's a long story. I was doing a mission in another world. Me and Vader are interuniverse Assassins-" The Cars gasped at the thought of someone like that girl being a political influence. "Well, I follow my friend Vader around, who is an Assassin, I'm learning from her. We target major Criminals and watch over the citizens of the worlds until they are okay be by themselves"

After telling what happened, Flo was the first to speak up.

"Hun, do you want something? I got the best Gas in the county"

"Ah, no thanks Flo, I don't consume gas, I consume things that are more organic" She looked around and found an apple tree with blood red Apples. She leapt over the fence and picked one and took a bite into it. It was so sweet and juicy that she finished it.

She threw the core away and climbed back over the fence. Flo and the other cars escorted her towards Flo's V8 Café. When she arrived she sat down on the ground and Flo continued serving barrels of oil to the others. Suddenly, Flo spotted something and told her to hide somewhere. She ran behind Sarge and kept quiet as more engines could be heard.

"Mr Tex, Strip, Lynda hi, what are all you doing here?"

"Lightning," came a country accent "We just wanted to visit you"

"I wanted to thank you again for helping my husband finish the race" came a female voice.

"How's the crew? Are you going to compete in the next Piston Cup?" came another male voice.

They seemed to chat for hours on end then Sally then had a very strange feeling, she gave that look to Filmore who passed it to Flo. They looked behind Sarge and realized that Tecna was gone. Where was she? Little did they know that she was hiding above the gas station. She made her way along a thin beam above the brown Cadillac Coup de vile, Plymouth Super bird and Chrysler station wagon

Time for some fun, she thought with a cheeky smile. Using her legs, she hung upside down above the brown Cadillac coup de vile called Tex. Mcqueen, Sally, and Mater noticed her pulling faces behind him and stared to stare at him blankly and trying to hold back their laughter. Mater giggled at the prank she was pulling.

"Lightning," Tex asked with a bit of annoyance ", what are you staring at?" He turned around but saw nothing. Tecna pulled herself up in time. He turned around again. They kept going on with the conversation and when Lynda had her turn to speak, Tecna became a lot more daring. She tapped her on the back and pulled herself up again.

"Honey," she asked her husband.

"Hmm?"

"I just felt something tap me, do you feel something?"

As if in a quick answer, Tecna smacked his roof and quickly flipped up and gave the cars that are looking at her a wicked smile.

"N-yes, I did feel something"

Mater couldn't help it and burst out laughing. This was hard, because Tecna was about to burst out laughing too.

"Okay," Strip was getting a bit edgy ",Whatever is goin here, it isn't funny anymore"

Tecna had another idea. She jumped down and held onto Strip's huge spoiler. She did a few flips on the spoiler (to her, it's a gymnastics bar), hung upside down and did a few tricks. Mater and the other cars that were facing him stared with eyes wide open. Amazing, thought Mater. Strip's eyes were beginning to narrow. Whatever is going on here, he thought, is really getting to me now.

Suddenly Lynda screamed "Honey, there's something on your rear"

Tecna pulled a face. Lynda pointed with her tire at his spoiler. Tex then looked and saw her there and tried to get her off. Strip, now in panic was driving all over the road trying to get her off.

Woo, Tecna thought, A rodeo! "Yeeee Haaa" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh my god! It talks" exclaimed Lynda.

Mater drove up to the wide eyed veteran. "Don't worry sir, I'll get her off" He tied his cable around her waist and she let go, laughing. Mater went hysterical.

"Dadgum, you are funny! Doing pranks as a human must be fun"

"Yeah it is, I'm usually the distraction when my friend does her thing"

"It's the oldest trick in the books" they said together and laughed.

The new cars stared wide eyed at that strange thing Mater caught. It's smaller than them, thinner and, just….strange. However, it doesn't seem to be the type that'll do much damage to anyone.

Seeing them with that look of 89% annoyance and a bit of curiosity, Tecna ran behind Lightning blushing with a bit of shame and a bit of fear. Those weren't her targets anyway, so maybe her reason of doing so is for the sake of fun and to keep the morale up. What will they do to her? Oh god, she thought, they were going to kill me!

"What is that?" all three of them asked.

"Well, she is my new bestest friend, well, lightning is, she's second. Her name is Tecna, she's a human"

"Well, can we see her?" asked Tex.

"It's alright Tecna, they won't hurt you"

Now, they weren't annoyed or enraged, but now curious at this new thing. Tecna slowly crept out from behind lightning. She hung her head down in shame, but also in a bit of homesickness. She really wanted to be with Vader, She always covered her backside when she was in trouble and knows what to do, but is happy that mater had become her new friend and covered her too. Okay, she thought, here it goes. She looked at them with a bit of a puppy dog look.

"Hello Tecna, my name is Tex," said the Cadillac "This is Strip and his wife Lynda" he said as he pointed to them with his tire. They all said hello.

"Hi, my name is Tecna. I'm a 15 years old and from the country of Australia, well, in my world anyway" She recounted her story to them in a sad tone.

"And now, I just need to find a way home. Can you help me?"

Tex nodded, so did all the other cars.

"Hey, can you tell me more about yourself, you are the most interesting thing since the Piston cup incident last year"

"Yes, tell us" asked Lynda.

"I was wondering, what is this Piston Cup?" Tecna asked.

"It's a very prestigious race. Everyone watches it" said Strip "I was a 7 time champion"

"I won 3 in a single season" said Doc.

"Wow, that sounds kinda fun" said Tecna. "I won 3 V8 supercar races in Sydney a few years ago, I've been in motor cycle races and came 2nd in all 12 of them. I'm a dancer and climber. I've been in the Olympic games, succeeding 3rd place in Gymnastics, Taekwondo, Judo, swimming, Iceskating, Shooting, Weightlifting and Archery" she took out her case of Medals and laid them on the hoods of the three cars. All of them were still shiny.

"No wonder" said Tex with a smile.

"I was also sponsored by Dinoco in my world" Tecna took out her V8 and motorcyclist jumpsuit. Plastered on the front and back of the suit was the Dinoco symbol.

"I did these sports before I became an Assassin"

All of them gaped at that. After packing her things away and telling them everything, she was exhausted. The afternoon sun burned down on her back. The Cars were talking about her, they all wondered what was it like to be a human and be in other worlds. They suddenly heard her snoring, she was curled near Lynda's left and Strip's right tire.

"Oh dear, it seems we tired her out" said Flo

"I can offer her a cone" said Sally.

Strip nudged her gently. "How many times do I have to tell you mum, I'm tired, give me a few more minutes" Tecna mumbled and turned the other way.

"Guido, can you pick her up and take her to Cone 4?" asked Sally. Guido carefully picked up the sleeping figure and quickly drove to her Cone. It almost looked like those drama movies where the guy is carrying a dead or dying girl to safety. But this time it was different, it was a little blue forklift.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING...

Tecna dreamed that she was back in Australia on the race course.

"You can do it Tecna" said her mother, also the owner of Dinoco, rubbing her shoulders. She slipped on her helmet and slipped on "Baby", a blue and purple motorcycle. Riding onto the track, the crowd cheered.

"Well here she is, the legend herself. Tecna, the world's youngest Motorcyclist on the track this year" the announcer announced. At that time, she was only 13 and competing the adults. She was the face of Dinoco in that world. She rode in front of the rest of the riders and smiled. Her home was the race track…..

XXXXXXX

She woke up with the sun in her eyes. She remembered what happened the day before and yawned. She slipped out in her racer jumpsuit and began to look around. All the residents were still in bed, next door she could hear Lynda and her husband snoring softly. She crept around, suddenly, behind her cone, she found her motorcycle and helmet parked behind it. She looked at it and sure enough it wasn't alive. Thank god!

She rode her bike down to Willie's Bute and started her engine. Yes, she could feel the rumbling of it under her backside. Starting to zoom towards the sloped wall she felt the wind hitting her face. Pulling the protective screen down, she drove on the slope. She tipped at the top and did a 360 and a hang-ten. She rode down again and sped up, turning each corner with precision. Dirt flew past her and it almost looked like a sports model photo. She did another, this time hanging off the side of the bike looking backward, jumping off her bike at the bumps in the road and doing a headstand on her bike. She finished 3 rounds and sighed.

"It's good to have you back" she said as she patted her bike. She then heard some applauding. Turning, she saw her friends from yesterday arrive. She took off her helmet and her blue hair blew in the dusty wind.

"That's incredible"

"Awesome"

"How did you do that?"

She took a bow and smiled and took off her gloves and showed her hands. "Real hands, get yourself some and I'll show you". She rode her way back to the town without her helmet, she missed her old racing days.

"Chick at 9' o clock" said Lightning. The cars drove on the left of her in a straight line. She got off her bike and went around the back of the buildings towards the motel. She saw down the road that the race cars were arguing with a green car. She didn't want to hear or see it, it reminded her of her parents arguing before they got a divorce. It's a feeling that began to fade away slowly: Sadness. It wasn't so bad, but there were painful memories in it. She went into her room and took a nap…..

XXXXXXXX

"Last lap, who will make it?" the announcer said over the PA system. Tecna was rounding the corner, nearly at the finish. It's all mine, she thought. Just 150 meters away and counting. Suddenly, there was a screeching sound coming from behind her. The yellow Shell race car was swerving all over the road along with other cars that tailed her. She saw that the tires burst and all the other cars were hit by the yellow were also swerving all over the road.

"The only way out, is forward" she said. Stepping further on the pedal, she tried outrun it, but a tire that fell off a car rolled out in front and she bumped into it and her car tumbled and crashed along with all the other cars into the centre of the Coarse. It was the biggest crash in racing history. All the competitors were caught in the crash. She was in a coma for a year with a permanent scar on her back. 3 others were in a coma, 5 died and the rest were seriously injured. The doctors believed that she wouldn't survive….

XXXXXXXXXX

Tecna shot up in a cold sweat and screamed. This alerted Sally, Lynda, Strip, Tex and Lightning. They drove in front of the Cone.

"What's wrong?" asked Sally

Tecna cried with her face buried in front of her legs. It was a horrible memory, her life flashed before her eyes. She was lucky to be alive. Multiple times during her coma, she died. Thanks to the doctors, she hung on.

"I don't want to die" she cried

"There, there, what's wrong?" asked Tex in a calm fatherly voice

"Well, I was doing a race in the V8 supercars race a long time ago before I won, and then one of the cars started to swerve behind the others and knocked them off, I tried to escape but….*Sniff* I got hit too! All of us, all of us were involved in the crash. I-I- I nearly died. 5 racers died, I was among the few that were knocked into a coma, I lost the race and-and-" She cried some more.

Sally rummaged through her bag and found a scrapbook, in it were all the newspaper clippings and things about her and then she found an article

"BREAKING NEWS: Racer Tecna and other racers are involved in a mass collision, Tecna, the youngest is in a very unstable condition"

The Next Headline read: "Tecna is in a coma with 3 others, 5 others died and the rest are in a serious condition"

The next headline was a year later: "Tecna's mother, owner of Dinoco decides to cut life support to her daughter"

The next headline read minutes from the other: "Tecna miraculously awakens after a year in an unstable coma, where she died 7 times. The doctors were about to cut the life support but she awakened in time. Fans are rejoicing with her long fight with death. She is starting her rehabilitation next week after such a trauma"

Next headline read a few months later: "Tecna is races again and came in first in the V8 race. The country is amazed at how she got up again. "Wow, this girl can kick back. Go gal!" says punk singer P!nk who is a singer at the V8 supercars"

"Oh my god!" said sally. She showed the clippings to the other cars. They gasped at the horror that nearly befell her. Strip drove up to her and nudged her gently.

"Hey, I know how you feel. I nearly died in a crash in the Piston Cup"

Tecna looked up, her eyes are red from crying. "You do?" she murmured.

"Yes, I was finishing the final lap and then Chick Hicks pushed me and I crashed too. I took a long time to recover from the mental Trauma"

"Yes, but this was with a brush with death. Once a human is too battered up, they can die. There are no replacements. You guys can get a new engine, body or something, but human parts cannot be replaced. Some people just can't get over the mental trauma" She unzipped her jumpsuit and lifted up her shirt. She showed them the scar from the crash.

"That's horrible," said Lynda ",You can sleep with us for the night"

"I- I don't know how to thank you" Tecna stammered as she tried to stop crying.

"That's alright, I had to comfort my husband when he was recovering from that crash"

She lead the tired girl into her cone and Tecna was curled up behind them.

"Poor thing, she was nearly killed in an accident" said Lynda to Strip.

"I know, how does she cope? I mean, she does a lot of life threatening sports. I guess it just keeps her distracted for a while"

"Not only that, she had a really rough life, she nearly died in a crash, doing jobs that have a political influence, and now stuck without a family or friend to help her"

"What can we do to help her?"

"I really don't know, She'll have to pull through"

As Lynda said that, Strip and Lynda felt something on their back tires. Tecna held their tires and smiled before slipping into sleep.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, I love you" she mumbled as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

That's how I found my new foster family, they also come with me on missions sometimes. They are the best family I could think of. My mother died of Cancer, so that's was when my older brother inherited Dinoco of my world. I ran away with Vader, who I met on one of my races. She offered me a position and when I felt like it, I could come with her. I kinda had a crush on Tex. I mean, he's kinda cute, so is Mater, I like him too. I dunno who to like the most...

Please Review! I love feedback, without it, I've wouldn't have made it this far in my illustrious career as an Assassin!

We don't own the characters from Cars, I don't own the idea of Assassin's creed. But I do own Vader, Diablo and myself!


	2. 321 RACE!

Tecna: Hiya guys, Sorry it took so long with the Production. I had other things to attend to and well, yeah! This is one of the most longest stories in my series. So I hope I did well!

Vader: (Takes camera and puts it in front of her face) And remember, we don't claim the lands and people we meet. We do own ourselves of course!

(Camera Fades out)

* * *

The next day, Tecna slept in from the night before. She had a more comfortable sleep. When the sun rose and tickled her face with the warmth, she opened her eyes slowly. Strip and Lynda were still sleeping and you could just see Strip's tires moving left and right as if her were on the race course. She had a more pleasant dream that night, it was months after her accident and she won the V8 Supercars race in Sydney.

Climbing out of an open window, Tecna crept into her cone. She changed herself from her typical tight grey jumpsuit uniform she wore on the first few days and got out her Blue spaghetti string top with the Dinoco logo sewn on the front and matching black ¾ yoga pants. Slipping on her boots again, she jogged out into the morning sun. Mr Tex was awake and was making his way down to Flo's Café.

"Hey, wait up" She called to Tex. He stopped and offered her to ride on his nose.

"Well, did you sleep better?" he asked

"Yes, I did."

"I saw what happened to you, I'm amazed that you got up again and did more. You could make the new face of Dinoco here"

Tecna chuckled. He noticed her brown eye and the other eye blue.

"Why are your eyes a different colour?"

"My eyes are different because, well in a taekwondo fight, I got kicked really hard in the face. One of my eyes went blind, My mum sent me to surgery and I got a new eye". As they arrived, she explained to him how brutal and the carnage that happens during Judo and Taekwondo. She told of the kicks and punches. She told of the throws and painful cracks and crashes that could be heard in the fights.

Around 20 minutes later, the others arrived at the Café. They gorged down the oil and gas for the morning while Tecna finished her breakfast (A pair of pears). She felt very relaxed and decided to go away from the noisiness of the café. She took a few minutes to walk far enough from the café and she began to practise her yoga moves.

Widen your stance, breathe in and bring your arms up, exhale bring your arms to shoulder height, inhale, lean on your right leg, exhale, inhale, return. She kept up with her moves and did it nice and slow.

She then lied down in corpse pose (Lying down on your back) and closed her eyes...

She pictured herself on the track, alone in the night. The floodlights shone down showing the track before her. She could see her car and her helmet in front of her. She could feel herself breathing slowly, she could hear her heartbeats, the steam billowing out of her mouth .The cool air of the track blowing her hair gently. Slowly putting her helmet on, she looked at the huge loop. Stepping into her car for the first practise, she had the pedal to the medal. She moved out of her body and saw the tires spinning, the smoke coming out of the hind tire. Then all was silent as she moved off down the track….

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone in the town was looking for her. Frantically, Strip, Tex, Mcqueen, Mater, Sally and Lynda searched all over with wide eyes. Where was she?

"She could be anywhere" said Strip

"Well, we searched high and low, even on the roof tops, she couldn't have gone far though" replied Sally

Then they heard Guido and Luigi cry out. They drove out into the desert and saw her lying down. She was barely moving, almost….dead.

"No, Tecna.." said Lynda almost about to cry. She saw her blue hair blowing in the wind, she didn't twitch at all, she was dead, and she died with a smile on her face. All of the cars bowed their heads in respect to her death. As Guido picked her limp body up, she began to stir. Then her eyes flicked open to let in the sunlight. She sat up and yawned, stretching every single part of her body.

"I'm ready for the race" she murmured and looked up towards the sun. How she longed to be back in her world and going back to the track to race the others. Opening her eyes, she saw all her car friends from Strip Weathers to Guido to Mater to Red. All of them with their eyes wide open in how she reacted.

"oops, I guess I owe you an explanation" she giggled nervously.

When they returned to the Café, after a long drive with an explanation, she suddenly hid under Sarge. She pointed and, good riddance, it was "Chick Hicks" (She heard the argument with Tex, Strip, Mcqueen, Lynda and Chick). She crept around the backs of the cars and found her way into Flo's store. She hid there until Chick had left.

"It's okay, you can come out now" said Mcqueen. She came out of the store and sat down in the middle of the crowd. They went on talking about the next piston cup race. While her mind wandered around and floated in and out of the conversation, a memory dawned upon her. She remembered something in her classes of becoming an interuniverse assassin…

"Sorry, guys, may I be excused?" she excused herself from the area and went back to her room. Opening a small hidden pocket that she forgot about years ago, she found her notebook and Assassin survival booklet. She leafed through and then found a page on loss of contact. Piecing together her memories and her notes she figured out how to return home. However, this place wasn't the place to be. She had to wait a while: For the Piston Cup…..

After she came out of her cone, there was another argument with Chick Hicks and the other cars that were there. Like man, Tecna thought , this Hicks guy has one hell of an ego. Bigger than mine, she giggled at the thoughts. She went to her motorcycle and sped off towards the spot where she appeared. There was a slight sign of disturbance with strange circles around it. It brought back the memories of her first few days here. How she was introduced to all her friends and how she also began to find a family amongst the cars.

"Just because you are all metal, it doesn't mean that your heart isn't" she said to herself. She went for a drive up to Lightning's racing headquarters. It's closed for the weekend, now Rust-eze was over there and it brought life to the town. The view was beautiful, the blue skies and waterfall. The green trees and the roads that rose and fell. She gazed downwards as she felt the cool surface of her motorcycle. Slipping her helmet on, she raced down back to radiator springs. She felt freer here, it was almost like her own vacation from life as an Assassin. It's been a week from her arrival and she was beginning to feel more at home here. Retiring here sounds like a great idea, how would I repay the kindness they have shown me? She thought to herself. All of them supported her in trying to keep her company and welcome to radiator springs. When she arrived, she noticed all the cars were agitated and annoyed with Chick. She could feel their rage and anger, she could see their helplessness and sadness, and how they didn't know how to help her and her misfortune to be left here in an unfamiliar town and being the "last" of her species.

As she sat down to have something to eat, she spotted something very familiar: Sugar. Strange, I thought cars never have sweet stuff, she thought to herself. As she thought of this, she decided to do something really, crazy. As Strip and Lightning turned around, she poured 2 table spoons of sugar into their oil. She then got 2 table spoons and shoved it into her mouth. She nudged Mater and told him what she did. He giggled along with her as that prank, all they had to do was to wait.

As the conversation dragged on, suddenly Mcqueen and Strip began to get a tingling sensation and then a memory of the races. They began to give each other that stare and then they shouted at the top of their voice: "CAFFIENE, SUGAR, YEAH BABY! LET'S RACE! WOO HOO!" they began to spin in circles, knocking over cans of oil all over the place. They sped off down the road towards Willie's Bute to race. Tecna suddenly went high too.

"C'mon guys, LET'S BOOGIE!" she hollered as she sped off down the road on her motorcycle not too far behind the two hyper cars. All the cars followed her down to the track where The King and Lightning were waiting at the starting point. Tecna joined in the race too with a huge grin across her face. She slipped on her helmet and the race began.

"Ready," all three of them said together

", start your engines" all of them revved at the same time in a powerful chorus.

"3-2-1- Let's go racin'" they said and sped off. As they came to the sandstone formation, Tecna drove up onto the side and then let go of the handles. She waved to the spectators and blew kisses. She snaked in and out doing tricks every time she got to the sides. She did a turn, a flip, you could name them all! As the race came to only 1 lap left, she began to speed up. As the other cars tried to stop her from getting in front, she jumped up and did a 180. She landed on the back and faced them with stunned faces. She then sped backwards and stuck her tongue out. The turned around and sped off towards the finish line.

As soon as it was over, Strip and Lightning were puffing. Their sugar hit was over, they calmed down.

"Whoa, what was that?" they asked together. But Tecna was still high. She pulled out some loudspeakers and plugged her I-pod onto it. As she sped off, she turned up her song up: My heart will go on (club remix). She performed all kinds of tricks as she rode in a small circle. She stood up on the seat of the bike, she leaned to the left and then let her hand run along the dirt as if it was water. She stood up again, there at the speed hump, she did a wheelie and turned 360 while in a wheelie, as she did that she stood on the seat and with one hand shaded her eyes as if she was saluting the crew of an ocean liner.

She returned and everyone applauded from that amazing act.

"Whoo, I never felt so young in a long time. I miss my old racing days" commented Strip as he and the other cars made their way back to Radiator Springs.

"Wow, you sure are amazing" said Ramone. "Hey, do you want me to paint you…thing a new colour?"

"Aww sure thing, she is kinda getting dusty, my Baby sure needs some touch up" Tecna replied patting her bike.

"It's good that you are praising your "baby"" said Lynda

"Actually, it's a motorcycle, I call it my baby because she is an faithful thing, I use her all the time and I keep her clean and dry"

She took her bike into Ramone's store and walked back to her room. As she looked into her bag of "surprises", she found another surprise: A DVD all about her achievements as an athlete and her Assassins IDC (Identification contraption) It looked like a large compact blush with strange buttons and cables that wound up inside it. She lifted the lid and turned it on. Sure enough, it still had batteries in it. Finally, a piece to the puzzle in getting me home, she thought. She looked at the calendar that was hooked up on the back wall. The Piston cup was only 7 days away. That will be a perfect time to sneak out of their lives. She then felt guilt in herself, how was she going to repay their kindness to her? They done so much to her and she realised that….she cared for them. She cared for the Weather's family, Mr Tex, Lightning, Sally, the whole town of Radiator Springs. But she had to do what she had to do: get out of here.

As she came out, Ramone smiled and brought up a new bike. Sprayed entirely dark blue and the light blue letters spelt "Dinoco" on it.

"Why, thanks Ramone" she said as if she was a teenager who received a new dress from shopping.

"Why don't you give her a spin?"

She got on her bike and sped through the town. The road passing under her as if she were a bird in flight. She turned back and sped back to Ramone.

"Oh my god, I love it. Thanks Ramone" said as she pecked the side of Ramone with a kiss. She swore she saw his eyes flutter a bit. But hey, he's married to Flo, ain't he? She went off to Flo's place where she saw Chick Hicks arguing again with the cars. Now she was getting sick of him, she sped up taking a collision course towards him. He turned and saw her with a pole in her hand , as if she were in a jousting match. He quickly sped away with her tailing him, she then reared up and stabbed him with the pole causing a massive dent on him. He yelped in pain and oil spilled all over the road, which caused her to swerve a bit.

"Yeah, get outta here Chick" she exclaimed at the top of her voice.

"I'll get you for this-" he stopped short when he realised what he was talking to: A human girl who sat majestically on her.. contraption, the long fur on her head blew around her and twisted around her face. He sped up faster till he couldn't be seen in the distance.

"Ha" she said with hate.

* * *

It was a tiring day; she crept back to her cone early and slept. Later that night, she felt a warm breeze and another presence. Opening her eyes she saw the silhouette of Tex. He drove up to her and nuzzled her.

"Hey, I just wanted to check up on ya"

"Oh thanks, sir"

"Oh you can just call me Tex"

"Okay, Tex"

"Say, why is your body different from the day? You are more….pale"

Tecna looked down and noticed that she only wore a blue Crop top and matching short skirt. Tex noticed that she was curvier, muscular and beautiful than what she wore on other days that hid her beauty. Her torso was flat and tight, her arm muscles were the most distinguishable of all.

"Yeah, I've been working out a lot" she said

"Well, okay, It's good that you keep fit, all racers need that strength"

"Look, it's late, I wanna rest a lot more. I want to do more practise in the morning"

"Okay, good night" Tex said, as he was about to turn and leave, he turned around again and kissed the warm pale body. Tecna leaned her head on him, he was cold, like all metal objects were. She kissed the side as well, before bidding goodnight.

* * *

The next morning, Tecna went out early. There was moisture in the air which cooled the summer heat down a bit. She drove off to Willie's Bute and began her practice. Lightning Mcqueen and Doc Hudson, who was in his racing colours and tires, were already racing and practising.

"Well, you sure ain't a dirt boy" he told lightning.

They both did a turn and kept going. They then invited her to race. She accepted the challenge and did 3 laps with them. She came last but she congratulated them in a sportsmanship way. They were happy with her way of taking a loss. She didn't grimace or cheat, she played by the rules and always said "Great race, next time I'll be ready"

Tecna stayed back and did a few more laps. Doc and Lightning sat out and watched her.

"Hey, I wonder if she would be allowed to join the piston cup race?" Lightning asked Doc.

"Well, I'm not sure, She seems competent enough and is a true sportsman. But the committee may not allow her to do it because she's a…..human"

* * *

Tecna: Well just because I'm human it doesn't mean that I can't race. Well, this chapter has come to an end, but will I be worthy enough to get into the biggest race of all time: The Piston cup? Find out and keept tuned! (she points to the screen)

(camera fades out and credits roll)

We don't claim the worlds we explore! We do own ourselves!


	3. Memories

Hiya guys! This chapter has a bit of history about me. A large chunk of it is about me but I promise that I won't do this again! I don't own the worlds I explore and the people in it. This is the chapter that'll reveal me a bit more. I then start off towards the biggest race in my career: The Piston Cup!

**Be Warned: There is signs of Violence and really bad language! That scene is rated M. So beware, beware! Skip it if u want! It's the memory part that's crude and swears.**

Enjoy!

* * *

As she returned to radiator springs, there was a tussle beginning between the Weathers family, Mcqueen and (Oh guess who, thought Tecna) and Chick Hicks. She stood by and watched the tussle become bigger as more supporters of each side began to arise. Soon enough there was a huge fight with cars running into each other repeatedly. Mater stood by Tecna and sat back to watch the fights. Tecna didn't care about the fights anymore, she'd seen enough in her lifetime that it didn't matter.

"Oh, gawd, this is one I'd like to sit out on" said Mater as he sidled up to her.

"This is getting too much now, I'm really sick of fights. I've had my parents getting a divorce, getting lost, having a politically dangerous job and now this… Mater, I really don't know what to do," She turned to him ", But all I can do is thank you for being very supportive and being a great friend"

"But, say don't you at least feel something when fights like these get, ya know, outta your grasp?"

She thought, out of being desensitised, she began to feel nothing. Almost fights with the most violence became everyday life. But she is tired of fights, she knew it was a negative thing to do and will never end properly. In war, no one wins.

"Mater, how did the fight start?" She asked

"Well, it all started while you was away. Chick came by and then started on 'bout the piston cup thing and then Mr. The King started going on about how he cheated and if he was a judge how he would of disqualified him. It was all random blur"

"Were you asleep again Mater?" she asked with a smile.

"Sorta"

"Okay Mater, this fight is getting really dumb ain't it?"

" Oh, I just remembered somefin' Chick went on about seeing a human and that you owe him medical bills and stuff. He says he'll make an arrest"

Soon enough the fight became physical for King, Mcqueen, Chick and James (Chick's crew chief). They began to ram into each other and yell, turning into a 3 way fight. Tecna was focused on it. Almost every single hit to both parties began to hurt her. She had a flash back of the fights her mum had. Brief photos snapped of her mum and her dad hitting and yelling at each other. She loved her mum and her dad, but if all she knew that she loved and cared for fought among themselves, how was she going to choose who to go with?

Clenching her fists she marched up to the fight and got to the main quarrel. As they were about to ram into each other again. She kicked Lightning, King and Chick away from each other. As they spread apart, she went into a frenzy, all the other attacking cars, she attacked, leaving dents, oil spills and injured cars everywhere. Kicking, punching, grabbing, biting. When she was finished, injured cars littered the road. King, Chick, Mcqueen and all the others lay on other sides in shock to what they saw. Her arms and legs covered in oil and blood, oil ran down her head, her knuckles were red and her legs were too. Her jumpsuit stained with splotches of oil, symbolising her hate for fights.

"Ennnnnnooooough!" she screamed. With that, Chick and his pit crew scampered away with a limp. As they ran, she fell on her knees and cried. Her friends, all dented and bruised, drove up to her.

" Stop fighting, p-please" she cried "Ever since I can remember, My mum always hated my father. One night, " she said as she shook her head…..

**

* * *

**

**Memory….**

It was dark. She was in her room writing her diary. She'd returned from the Olympic games and won a second place medal in the Judo match. She was still in her Dinoco jumpsuit: A blue and slick tight suit. Creeping downstairs, she saw her mother and father fighting. Yelling at first, then it started to become louder. Then father hit her mum, in which she fought back and used Tecna's kendo sword. She ran upstairs to hide as a glass vase barely missed her. She ran back and heard the shouts.

"…Bitch"

" Fucking Slut, Whore"

"Asshole"

"It's all your fault"

"Well, Anderson, you were the one who wanted it"

"you dog, no lower than a dog, A BITCH!"

"Well maybe we shouldn't have had her at all"

"All those dumb trophies won was just a waste of…."

"She did it…."

At this she cried, they were talking about her. It was all her fault. It was only a few days ago till she met Vader, who took her under her wing and trained her to become a master assassin and a good friend. She ran away from home, taking her trophies, scrapbook, journal, clothes, sleeping bag, I-pod, computer, school books and her remaining savings with her. She crept out of the window while her mother opened the door to let her father out.

She took the bus to Wollengong and stayed there for a while at a motel. One day, she was in a local Diner when she met Vader. She was taken to a far counter in the corner where no one notices what happens. She sat down next to an oddly dressed girl with a pet Falcon on her shoulders. Tecna carried her duffel bag and backpack (All she had) and sat down next to her. She was going on another bus that takes her to Canberra.

"I see you're a runaway, are you" said the mysterious girl. Her face was hidden under a hood.

"Yes, how did you know?" The girl rubbed her falcon head gently and cooed.

"I'm trained. You look like a runaway, with a duffel bag and backpack. You also hadn't put make up on in a long time. Lots of women who stay permanent wear makeup everyday, you also have that facial feature of sadness and rage" She chuckled.

"Who are you?" Tecna asked

"Well, darling, seeing my face gives me away. I'm of an upmost importance in society"

Tecna tried to lift up her hood, but her hand snatched her. "Stop it," she hissed ",you know that as soon as you reveal my face, I'm going to have to kill you"

Tecna whimpered as the girl lowered her hand down onto the counter.

"Who are you?" Tecna asked again.

"As long as you don't tell anyone who I am"

"Yes"

"My name is Vader. I'm an interuniverse assassin"

Tecna scoffed. Really, she thought, who is this? As soon as the waiter appeared, she made her order and sat down. The television blared up ads showing her as a missing person. She kept her head down as she ate her French toast. Vader sat there in silence while stirring her Mocha. As soon as she was finished, she was about to leave when she turned around and went back to Vader.

"Please, take me with you" Tecna pleaded.

"Oh, so you want to join me now?"

"Please, take me away from here" Tecna now believed that there was a way out of her troubles with this girl. As they both left the shop, Vader took her hand and then turned on a strange disc on her hand. The world began to spin and then lights flashed. Tecna could feel herself falling….

She found herself in front of a looming Cathedral, weathered and carved into a cliff face. The claw of the turret clawed over the white clouds. As they walked into the main hall, Tecna noticed that there was nothing in the room. She looked up and saw a ledge that climbed up to another floor. There was a stone wall that blocked intruders from going to what's beyond it.

"C'mon" said Vader as she ran up toward the wall. She jumped up the wall and grabbed a ledge, then she grabbed a crack in the wall and climbed up the Ivy .Then a small platform hung over the top and then she jumped over the wall. She followed but fell down a few times. Eventually she made it to the wall. Looking down she saw an Italian courtyard, other interuniverse assassins were dressed in a similar fashion were enjoying the afternoon walk. She climbed down the ladder and followed Vader. She lead her to the main room where a man dressed in the uniform but with a black version.

After a while of introduction, the leader stroked his beard as he went into a room. He later came out and presented her with a uniform set: A renaissance gentleman's outfit, A tight futuristic suit, A Long black coat and 3 long rugged boots.

"We welcome you are one of our own now. Tecna, welcome to the interuniverse assassins alliance (IAA), here is the main HQ but you and Vader belong in universe 12-ASGWE"

She thanked him and forwarded into a change room. She came out as a renaissance gentleman, armed as a Rookie: Throwing knives and a short sword. She followed Vader through a portal to thier hideout. It was a blend of the future and the past. Thier style was from the Italian renaissance, but they had flying cars and futuristic technology. She found her hideout, it was a size of a typical villa in the Tuscan countryside. Vader said that a house like that was considered a part of the Blue collar workers, but she thought it was a luxuary. Then when Vader revealed her face, that's when their adventures began. It's been a year since then and it's been fun with a friend like her.

**Memory ends...**

* * *

", and that's what happened in my life so far. Every fight I've seen reminds me of that horrid day with my parents. Please, don't fight anymore"

The cars looked at her dumbfounded at her long tale of her dramatic past. Lizzie, who was hiding in her shop stood on the porch crying a bit. The cars realised what they had done to her and began to sympathize. Strip and Lynda approached her later that night.

"Hey, we are sorry about what happened today"

"What do you want?" she muttered

"Well, we wanted to say sorry. Do you want to come with us to Flo's Café? We are making something for you"

Strip drove up to her and nuzzled her gently. "C'mon, girl," he whispered gently as he helped her up and took her to the café. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair shone more from the tears that soaked her face to the bone. The cars showed her something they tried to make for her: A fruit salad. She thanked them for what they tried to do and she ate it slowly. That night she slept with Strip and Lynda again, she always felt calmer around them and she liked their modesty.

The next morning she decided to be very mischievous. She got up and got changed. She then jumped onto Strip's muzzle and banged on it.

"C'mon, wake up"

She dragged a really tired Strip to the track at Willie's Bute and she trained with him for her races. Every morning, she and Strip trained along with lightning and Doc. Soon it was only a day away from the big race. The town was so excited and that morning at the café, everyone was talking about going there. Flo, Sally, Mcqueen, Strip, Lynda, Tex, fillmore, Sarge, Doc was going to the race while the rest stayed behind. Tecna sat in silence as she listened to the conversation.

"I want to come too" she blurted out

"Oh honey,"Said Flo ", We know you want to come but, what if you're seen?"

"I'll be okay, I won't be seen!"

Finally, after talking over it, the cars agreed to let her come. Mack attached Lightning's trailer and he backed up to let her in. She took her motorbike and backpack with her. This is it, she breathed, the big race and… her big escape. She had to escape and return or she'll be seen as a traitor to the alliance. She prepared for her escape plan, but she also thought about how she was going to thank them somehow…

* * *

So that's it for now. The piston cup is on the way. I'll be headin' back soon, but what of my friends that I've left behind? How did I thank them? Keep tuned! Remember, we don't own the worlds we explore.


	4. The final lap

(Screen blacks out and then it fades back to a race track. A black Plymouth Superbird with "Tecna, queen of the mile" in glittering blue text is seen on the sides and front of the car. Suddenly Tecna appears walking down the track)

Tecna:Hiya, sorry it took so long, every year, the assassin beaureu makes us sit in exams that gets in the way. So I can't write the recount so often. Well I got another up! I hope you enjoy it!

(She gets in the car and drives off)

* * *

The tensions were high when Lightning, Tecna and the others arrived at the Californian oceanic track. The track circled around a large body of water and an "Island" (for the caravans and pit crew) that was suspended in mid-air. There were 11 other racers, all in a splash of rainbow colours. Shouts and yells drowned the air of the track and the smell of excitement pulsed into the heart of Tecna. But she was going to miss it, She had to go back to her world. This sudden thought occurred to her during a dream, how she missed her friend Vader, how she looked after her so well. She couldn't let her go just like that. But she had to compromise her friendship with the cars, or she'll be seen as a traitor and hunted down by her own kind.

"Lightning, are you ready?" asked Mr Tex

"I'll be fine"

The radiator springs pit crew setup their station as the race nearly began, Tecna walked around getting tires for Lightning ready for the race. Strip and his wife gave wise advice to Lightning as he made his way down to the track, they made sure he knew what to do, what he should do if Chick tried to cheat. Strip was anxious about this race, he didn't want what happened to him happen to Lightning. He remembered the pain that cut him to the core and his pride when he crashed. He remembered thinking _that's it, I'm finished, I failed._ But Lightning showed his true and changed understanding on racing and helped him finish. All he could do is give him eternal gratitude.

"Good evening Darrel, and viewer. Welcome to the 50th anniversary of the Piston cup race. It's a huge one this is" said Bob Cutlass, the racing announcer.

"You know Bob, the tensions are so high, even for me. My oil pressure is through the roof, hotter than a leather seat on a blazing summer day. This is one of the biggest of all time. Kori, who has made an appearance tonight" said Darrel Carltrip

"We have a few famous folks, here tonight," she said as she drove around to the starting line ", I've spotted 7 time winner Strip Weathers, who didn't want any interviews at the moment, then the Fabulous Hudson Hornet has appeared again to be Lightning Mcqueen's Crew chief. Michael Schumacher has also appeared and is sitting in the booth along with Lynda Weathers and Mr Tex Dinoco"

"Thanks Kori" said Darrel Carltrip.

Then the racers appeared behind Kori. All squinting in focus and full of gas (As in full of petrol and energy). Lightning started at the front along with Chick.

"Racers, start your engines!"

The chorus of engine revving and excited shouts from the crowd chimed in the warm summer night.

"Ready, 3-2-1, RACE!"

The cars took off in a rainbow of colours. It was amazing to see this in slow motion and the colour spectrum that was being formed, that's was Tecna could pick out. She sat by the pit crew along with her bike. She suddenly heard some ringing of a telephone and a vibration in her pocket. She hid under the stand that held Doc up and answered the call.

"Hello"

"Oh, Tecna, am I glad to hear your voice" It was Vader.

"Oh Vader am I glad to hear you too!"

"Hey, we caught the target, but what happened to you?"

"I really don't know, but I've stumbled into another unknown world. All of them, the people who live here are all…..Cars"

"OMG!" squealed Vader.

"What?"

"You know what that means, right?"

"No"

"You've been the first junior assassin to find another world. Most of the time, it's the seniors because they are more experienced and can handle themselves. How did you go?"

Tecna retold her tale to Vader, who listened intently. It was amazing that a character of a weakling turned around into a survivalist and maturity. She never knew that she made it through a week and a bit of living in an environment that isn't fit for a human.

"Okay, I'll send a rescue team to track you down, keep your IDC on so we can find you"

"Okay, bye!"

This was it, soon enough, she'll have to disappear from the world in which she found as her own. She trudged back out in helplessness, anxiety and sadness. However, she put on her happy face that hid all her sadness. She missed out on a lot, as she soon realised. There were only 4 cars left on the track, evidence of a crash was seen halfway on the track where there were skid marks and oil. The only ones on the track were Lightning, chick, and…. Darrel Carltrip and Strip Weathers?

_I can't resist another race_, thought Strip as he sped past Darrel Carltrip, who pursued him while he was trying to get an exclusive interview with The King. Strip missed his old days on the track where the wind rushed past him. It also reminded him of his life before he got into the piston cup races. He roamed free on the roads, practicing for the Piston Cup trials. Finally he got in and was sponsored by the best team ever: Dinoco. He found a new friend and a loving wife, he made it all the way to having a wonderful retirement in the end.

Darrel loved the track as much as his favourite star, The King, did. He remembered how he use to rule to track when he was young. He almost won the piston cup a few years ago, but came in second. Since then, he stopped his racing career but became a racy and hotshot Piston Cup and race commentator. _I have to join this_. He thought and as he came down he saw the crash, which took most of the racers out. He then used that opportune moment to get on the track and race along with the three cars that made it in the first ever tie. What an honour! What fun!

Chick was behind Darrel and The King. _What, I'm coming in last?_ He thought angrily. He remembered his success when he finally emerged as the winner of the Piston Cup. He felt victorious, he remembered his thought when he got the Cup. _I'm never be coming behind you again! You reign is over! _But he did it unfairly. He did have a small stab of guilt and shame, but he knew it was all worth it. From all those years, coming behind The King, he finally got ahead of him. Now he needed to stop Mcqueen from winning.

Only 60 laps to go and Lightning was holding on strong. He was pushed a few times but he was glad Mater's lessons paid off, from backwards driving, to a super brake that Doc taught him. He swerved to the left to block Chick from getting in front of him, but Chick outsmarted him by only moving his left tire then speeding to the right and pushing him off the road. He tipped over and smashed into a wall, he bounced off a few times and then crashed into Strip, who then crashed into Chick, who then crashed into Darrel, causing all of them to swerve on the road. It was a shocking sight, they nearly all drove off the road and into the water, but Luckily Darrel managed to stop in time and made the others bounce back onto the road. But then Chick deliberately rammed into Lightning and caused him to crash into the Pits. All of the racers were battered and broken, but not as bad a Lightning. He had been just as battered as Strip was in his last race.

Everyone gasped, and then everything was eerily silent. The only sounds that you can hear are the speeding sounds of the cars that drove on the track. Strip stared in shock, through his minor pains of dents and bruises from the crash, he saw Lightning's searing pain. It gave him the horrible memory of it and he wanted to avenge him. But he knew it wasn't right to do that as it isn't what a true racer will do. He tried desperately to catch up and get to Chick and win the race again.

"Darrel, Darrel, are you alright?" asked Bob, concerned about his friend and fellow commentator's health.

"I'm okay," he grunted in agony as he caught up with the other racers. ",That wasn't cool, but I gotta keep going"

Meanwhile, Lightning was taken into the Pit stop where Mater and Guido tended to him. He was too battered and bruised to continue the race. He lost the race. Tecna couldn't bear to see that happen to her friend. She looked at Chick in pure rage and hate. She then had that feeling she hid in a long time: competitiveness. She smiled and nodded to herself. Time to show who's boss, she thought to herself. She equipped herself with her knives, short blade and IDC. Pulling out from her backpack her Dinoco Jacket, Helmet and jumpsuit, she hopped onto her motorcycle. She grabbed Lightning's headphones and microphone and sped off down the pits on her motorcycle. She flicked on her IDC ready for her pick up.

"Tecna, what are you-" asked Doc

"I'm doing this for Lightning and the good of my friends" she interrupted. She was enraged and full of energy. She was enraged at Chick but at herself for not getting out on the track so much anymore. Surprisingly, she was still good at racing even though she never done it in a really long time. But now was the time to shine.

The other pit crews gasped at that strange thing that sped off down the pits. They began to murmur among each other. Then the word spread to the commentators.

"Darrel, look at that. It looks like we got another racer coming up to join. I swear my oil pressure is through the roof"

"No way, I'm seeing it too."

Tecna ignored all of the attention on her and caught up to Chick. He tried to push her off the road, but she used all her tricks she'd learned in her previous races to avoid his shoves. She did a wheelie, then a flip and even to the point where she leaned so far to the side that she ran her gloved hand on the ground. It felt like running her hand on water. She turned the bike onto Auto pilot and plugged her IDC (also an MP3 player) into a docking station. Then she used a signal diverter played her favourite song of the time she was in this world (Alice, by Avril Lavigne) , only without the singer, instead she sang. She stood up on her bike, and took off her helmet. Her hair blew in the wind, her eyes were use to all the wind blowing in her face so she opened them and saw the finish line not too far. As the song began, she reminisces on the past few days in that world. She pulled out a retractable handle to hold her balance as she sang, all these few days came in a flash as she sang her song:

Trippin out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down

I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh oh

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry

I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet, on the ground  
Is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, and I won't cry,

Oh, yes…

The audience gaped in amazement. Some felt her emotion on the first few days of her being here in this strange world. She tried to hide her emotion of disappointment of returning back to her world from the world she faced. Only a few could feel what she felt when they heard her gentle sobs in the background. Among the few, was the rescue team, while the audience was distracted, Vader and her team rolled Mcqueen into the portal in order to help him.

"Tec-Tec-is-on-the-" stuttered Mcqueen.

Vader looked on the screen and saw her friend on a motorbike singing her heart out to the strange new world. But Vader knew what she felt: she had to leave this world and the people behind it, who cared and looked after her, she had to do it because it's her duty to do it. She began to reflect and see the conflict that has been laid out before her. How was she going to help her?

Chick felt nothing to her, she is a monster! How can he believe her story? She was trying to find a way to win, but I'm not letting her get in the way. He did a final blow to her bike and sent her and the bike flying towards the pool of water. It was all done in a long lifetime, she flew into the pool with a deafening splash. As she sank, the weight of the bike crushed her further. Her arm ached from the wound she had on her first day in the world. But the pain felt good, it was a memory of her time spent there. How she found a true family and something she had never had in a very long time: something that remained missing from her life. The love she felt from her parents weren't that deep, she was born out of a foolish act, not being truthful and committed. The cars she knew here were true to everything, she saw it in Tex, his passion and commitment in looking after a major company in this world, Strip Weathers, a passionate racer, who balanced his life between his wife, family, friends and his racing life. Mater, oh who could forget him? He was a friend that's committed to those around him and her. Her life flashed before her eyes, all were in each bubble that floated past her head.

The crowd saw the bubbles pop up above the surface of the water. They knew that there was a countdown till her death. The crushing weight of the water and bike, crushing the life out of her. How was she going to make it? All of her pit crew saw the bubbles. They were the most silent in the shock moment, their only friend from another world has only an amount of time to live till she dies a painful death.

Vader, however, felt different, she knew her friend can get out of anything. She observed the screen and smiled. How is she going to get out of this? She leaned over to another assassin "Quickly, go the local bike shop and get her another!" He scampered away through the portal. And she turned back to see what will happen, the tensions were building. The bubbles began to lessen...

Suddenly, the bubbles stopped…No more bubbles, no more life.

* * *

(Tecna appears and this time she is at the swimmig pool wringing her hair out, she is wearing a Dinoco swimsuit)

Tecna: How did I get out of this? Where I met a nearly timely death. How, Just how did I get out of this one? Keep tuned guys!

(She dries up and takes her towel with her and then she jumps off the edge of the building and slides off a sloped side, she then lands on another building and runs off)


	5. Sweet Victory

(Tecna is seen on a podium in an empty stadium, she sees a sword that's glowing and floating on top of it. Engraved on it was her name and the word _Brravea- _brave. It has a crest on it, symbolising the Assassin's association)

Tecna: Hi, well, how did I get out? Sorry it took so long to write the next chapter, but it's here!

(Tecna keeps walking up and then she grasps the sword...Screen blacks out)

* * *

The bubbles finally stopped. She was dead. The water was all still and not a movement of life. Some of the cars in the audience started to cry, some screamed. Mia and Tia stopped worrying about how lightning was and began to worry about Tecna.

"Oh….no" then they burst out crying.

The Pit crew began to mourn the death. Vader shook her head in guilt that she didn't stop her best friend from death. She had too many high expectations of her. She couldn't believe it, she can't be dead. She always made it out of things, but she didn't this time.

Deep under the surface of the water, Tecna's body was trapped under the motorcycle. Her hair floated around her pale face like she was a ghost. Her life flashed before her eyes as she remembered everything that happened in her lifetime. She was glad that she was going to leave quietly, where no one could touch her body. Then, a voice spoke to her in her memories. Something she forgotten about so long ago, but it was one of the wisest words she'd heard…

Her mother had an affair behind her dad's back. It was with a man named Captain Ryan Mason Mcadams. He come to her place one night and saw Tecna lying on the couch writing in her diary. He sat down next to her as he gazed out the window and into the night sky overlooking the Sydney Skyline.

"Hiya, kiddo"

"Hey Sir"

"It's a lovely night tonight, how's your day?"

"Lousy," she said as she collapsed into his lap ", I was doing a run at school, then this jack-ass kicked me in the leg and I fell. I grazed my knee and I couldn't do the other races." She turned to him and glared in disappointment and anger. "It's not fair. Now I won't make it into the Zone athletics"

He stared at her with sympathy. "Don't say that! You always have a second chance. Don't give up despite all the hell-high water that comes" She looked away unhappily.

"There, there," he said as Tecna turned to face him again ", As a soldier, you don't have many chances, despite death all around us and the risks of being killed, we still do what we have to do. We never give up no matter how high the risk"

He told her of one of his missions where he and his team were deployed in a warzone in Africa. He completed it but his rescue helicopter was attacked, and they were surrounded of 5 to 1. They were taking it hard, they had to survive in the war torn city with enemies lurking everywhere and no one to trust besides themselves. It took 2 days for reinforcements to take them home, they were found with one of them dead and two injured. That was half of the team down. But they didn't give up, in two weeks they were back doing their job.

"So you see," said Mcadams to Tecna ", to be a good person, hold your integrity strong, don't give up when all hell breaks loose, keep cool and calm. And always, always remember that nothing is your fault, your birth, things that people blame you for when you didn't do it, accidents, stuff like that is never your fault. I tell my men this so they don't loose morale and feel bad about what they have to do. You're a lucky girl and a lucky charm to me" He reminded her of Captain Jean Luc Picard from Star Trek: The Next Generation. It was a shame that the next few days, he was given the boot by her abusive father, who hung around her mother for the limelight. Tecna thought highly of the Captain as a fatherly figure to learn from.

In the next week, she did a re-trial and got into the Zone athletics. She was so proud of herself of not giving up.

"Thanks Captain, where ever you are" she whispered in her heart.

Tecna, who was stuck under the bike realised that she was suicidal. What she thought was a good thing to leave all of those behind her was wrong, tears flooded her eyes, but never ran down her face (remember, she's drowning). She felt that way from the abuse by her father. But now, she stripped the feeling away and felt the rage come back to her. She was angry at Chick, how cheated his way and tried to kill her. I guess he may be thinking well of himself, Tecna thought. Now, how am I going to get out of this? She thought.

Pushing against the bike, she heaved it up over her body using all the strength she could muster. Finally, she thought as she tried to swim away, but then she realised that her pants and jacket was hooked on the bike. She had no time, she had to finish the race. She stripped off her clothes and swam in her racers (Her 1 piece swimming costume that she always worn underneath) Looking up above, she saw Chick rounding another corner, cackling to himself as it seems from under here. She cut around the track and swam towards the finish line, only bobbing her head up and down every now and then discreetly.

Meanwhile above the water line, Darrel tried to speed up. Geez, he thought, that wasn't nice of Chick to do that! He sped up trying to get him but that was when chick pushed him and went spinning crashing into the wall. Strip missed and sped up in front of Chick. What?, Chick thought, I'm coming behind the old man?

Not this time Chick, thought Strip, I'm not letting you win after what you just done. As Chick tried to push, Strip spun around and drove backwards facing him.

"I'm not letting you win after you filthy murder" he spat at him in disgust

"Oh, what," Chick said as he rolled his eyes ", you've fallen in love with her, lover boy?"

Strip stiffened, it was true, he did care for the girl. No, it wasn't fair, she didn't deserve for being thrown off the track.

"She didn't deserve to die, she wanted to race"

At that he sped up and rammed into him, in self-defence, The King fought back. Kicking him with his tire, they both began fighting, kicking biting and ramming as they fought for the front position.

"Things seem to be getting' heated down there, it seems there is a fight down there" commented Bob "How's things going on down there Darrel?"

"I'm keeping up to keep in on the action" he groaned and was disoriented from the spin. He was swerving all over the road, stiff screeching could be heard even underwater. Tecna knew there was something wrong and she swam faster. Only one lone cameraman saw the bobbling movements in the water and kept his camera trained on the movements in the water. Tecna heard everything as she was just near the battle that erupted on the track. She had to be careful or the cars could tumble into the water and end her for good. She kept swimming and cut the corners. Finally she arrived at the edge of the track that was on the bridge, now all she had to do was climb out of the water. Her arm was fractured and she had lost much air. She swam up and climbed up the bridge. There was a tense moment when there were 3 cars at the finish line, as the twosome battled to the finish, Darrel coming in the sides to try and get them to answer one of his questions and Tecna clawing her arm across the line using the last remaining strength she had. As they crossed, a member of the crowd that was close to the finish line hollered "Look, look down there" she said as she pointed to Tecna. The crowd gasped at the nearly naked girl crawling across the line, they didn't gasp just in a bit of shock of her being revealing, but at the fact that she was still alive. The racing committee replayed the finish. They looked at it again and again.

"Well," said one of them ", it looks like we've got another tie" The officials were amazed. This is the second time in the piston cup race where there was a tie. It was exciting to see the cars not only face off each other, but the strange alien as well.

"No not really, look!" said one of the officials as he zoomed closer to the line. He saw a small fingernail on the longest finger extend over the line before the cars got to the line. The creature won the race! But was it fair to the others? She isn't a car.

The officials discussed if she should win, she wasn't a car, and her being a swimmer is an advantage. However, some of the others understood and some scientific realised that she was more delicate than them.

"Her body is made of organic material, these materials are very delicate, but their advantage is their flexibility, strength, variation, stretch capability, and the ability to regenerate after being scraped or destroyed in a way, but only to a certain degree or it can't fix itself. Since it's organic, it has the ability to reproduce itself" said one of the Scientists, who saw the racer using the film shot by the lone cameraman and cameras that were underwater ( You didn't know that they had cameras there, but seldom look at the film taken of what's under there!). They saw the struggle of her trying to get the bike off her.

"What's it doing?" asked one of the judges

"She is taking off….her body? No I think it's decorations to lighten itself so it can swim to the finish line"

"What's that red stuff that's coming out of her?"

"Body fluid," said a sudden voice. It was Doc. ",The liquid that's coming out of her is a vital life essence, if she loses too much of it, she'll become faint and probably die. Small wounds can probably heal itself. It's what fascinates me about her"

After a few minutes of discussing if she deserved the piston cup, it was final. The Judges spoke on the PA system announcing their decision. Meanwhile, the rest of the Pit crew were gathered around her as she coughed and spluttered. The other Assassins were retrieving her bike and clothes from the bottom of the pool. Then Vader leapt over the top of the cars and tended to her friend.

"Tecna, you did so well, I'm proud of you!" she said happily as she hugged her. The other cars were shocked that another one came. Sheriff noticed her tattoo of a strange crest not too high above her bust line and the same one on Tecna's left arm. He realised that it was the symbol for the Assassin's association. She was here to take her home to where she came from.

All of the pit crew shot praises at Tecna and asked questions about Vader. Vader then explained that Tecna had to return to her world and continue her work. That, then destroyed the happiness of celebration. Their only friend was leaving soon and never to return to this world.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in Piston Cup history, something other than a car has become the Victor of the Piston Cup!" The crowd cheered. She won! Tecna and her friends came with her to the podium to receive the award of a lifetime. As Tecna stood up on the stage, cameras flashed in her eyes as she held up the Piston Cup in victory. Then, the other racers came up under the podium. Tecna thought for a moment, before starting her speech. Only minutes to go before she must leave this world. I better make this one count, she thought.

* * *

(Tecna is sharpening her new sword, and kisses the blade)

Tecna: Sweet, Sweet, Sweet Victory, yeah! Now, the next chapter is coming soon, exams and inductions are coming, so it'll take some time. Keep readin' What will happen during the speech? Will someone break down? What drama!

(Screen blacks out)


	6. I bid thee well, farewell

Tecna: Hiya again! Sorry it took so long, I had to sit many yearly exams before having to continue my narrative. I just hope you enjoy it and there are a few last minute goodies and surprises that appear in the story!

(Tecna runs off into another class room as the bell tolls, and sits another exam, she groans in annoyance and starts writing)

* * *

Tecna curled up on the top of the podium, dripping wet, with a few grazes here and there, and her long wound that stretched across her arm and blood running down with the water. She held up the cup in her good hand as she smiled down at the crowd. She spotted Chick in the crowd, scowling at her victory. _In your face, _she thought.

"We are live at the California Oceanic track, where an unusual individual has won the piston cup and made Piston Cup history, I'm here to interview the first ever human racer, Tecna," said Kori, the reporter, she drove up to the front of the Podium and held her microphone up to her. ", Tecna how do you feel about winning the cup?"

Tecna glanced down to her and smiled. "Well, I'm very happy about winning this, even though I've done this many times in my lifetime. Um," she thought carefully about what she was going to say nex. This maybe the only time to thank them, she thought ", I want to thank all of the residents of Radiator Springs for all their support and help for getting me use to this world. It's really hard for a human to survive in this world as it is accustomed to Cars. Without their aid, I might not have survived to this day. Thanks for not turning your back on me, or use me for experiments!" she smiled. She looked in the crowd and saw Lightning Mcqueen, he was back with parts replaced and repaired. The reporters turned around and interviewed him instead. She also spotted The King and Darrell Cartrip driving towards the podium. She thought again and called for the other reporters to the podium.

"I'm really proud that I've won this for the first time ever in Piston cup history. As I'm an only human here to win it. But, I wouldn't have made it this far if it weren't for a few individuals that had guided me every step of the way. They've welcomed me, cared for me, and loved me from the very beginning of my stay in this amazing world, that isn't even sustainable for a human to live in. I would have died if they didn't help me. So," she said as she lowered her hand. She jumped off the podium and stood in the ring of reporters. ", instead, I don't deserve this victory," she walked forward towards Strip, Lightning and the other members of the Radiator Springs pit crew ", They do. For helping me"

The crowd cheered and Fred (the rusty car) fainted. Strip nodded, as he allowed her to step up onto his nose.

"In all the worlds I've been to, one thing always remains universal to all. Achievements don't always have to be rewarded. As it's rewarded in an everlasting memory. My stay here is already an achievement in itself. I've made it through a week in an environment unfit for a human, yet I still made it through. But coming with that is something that always helps those who want to achieve it strive forward," as she said this, she was broadcasted all over the world of Cars, the president, the people all stared at the screen as the speech made by the one small human that has stepped into their world for the first time. ", that, is courage, perseverance and the will to keep going forward. I've been through many tough times, and so have you," she pointed to the reporters ", but did we ever give up and throw our lives away? No, we kept going and sometimes got somewhere we found satisfying and never forgot it. That my friends is a memory. Something that'll never be forgotten even after you had passed onto the afterlife. It'll stay with you while the rest of the materials will die away and return to dust. Memories are universal to me, as I can remember all that had happened in my life and that everything I've did, I did it!"

Crowds all over the world cheered. A chorus of honks and cheers filled the world with strength and morale to keep going.

"You can do it! Don't let other people's opinion drag you down, just sometimes it's best to listen to a few wise words in order to change. Change takes time and change is an achievement in itself as well. Just keep going and be proud of who you are and what you've contributed" She hopped down and strode towards her friend.

"Let's go home" nodded Vader.

"Yes"

They made their way to the glittering light that blinded Tecna for a while. She turned around and faced all the cars that were watching her. Tears started to form in her eyes as did some of the others.

"Well, I guess it's a goodbye. I hope you'll all get further in your lives" she said as her final words to the people of that world. As she was about to turn and leave, she saw Strip and Lynda drive up to her.

"We-we are so proud of you, to us, you are almost like a daughter" stuttered Lynda behind her tears.

Vader sunk her head down in thought, how far was this going to go? She desperately wanted to help her friend, unless….

"You made us all proud" said Doc

"You've changed what we all think about other things besides us. You've given us a run for our money" said Kori with a smile.

"Tecna?" asked Vader

She whipped around and smiled. "Shall we leave?" she tried to hide her sadness.

"No, I got this instead," she pulled out of her pack some papers. ", these are adoption papers I found while I was on break before you came. Would you like them?"

She handed them to Tecna, who's tears began to spill over her face. She then turned around to Strip and Lynda, pulling a pen out of her pocket. Then she turned around, embraced her friend, then turned around again.

"Would-would you care to…..adopt me?" she asked, trying to control herself. Get a grip, she thought, you are in public!

"We, are darn sure you'll make a fine daughter" said Strip as he drove his tire over the adoption papers, making a tire mark over the signature line. Lynda did the same. Then Tecna. Then the new family embraced and another cheer filled the world. Tecna, former runaway was now known as Tecna Weathers, daughter of The King, Strip Weathers!

"But, are you sure you want to come? We won't return in a while" asked Tecna as she let go of her new father.

"Tecna, I've retired! I can do whatever I want, and my wife agrees too!" strip replied as his wife giggled along in agreement.

The family began to leave through the portal. Mr Tex drove up to the newly formed family, grinning in happiness of their union and happy for their new limits.

"Thank you, King, you've made Dinoco proud. You'll always be our Dinoco Boy," he turned to Tecna

", Tecna, I just hope you enjoy what limits you've been granted. And enjoy it! Don't worry about your job, enjoy the ride! You also make Dinoco proud!"

Then suddenly, there was some loud honking. Darrell Cartrip drove up to the family with a small camera crew of 2 other cars.

"Hey, missy, I think it'll be an honour to document your wild adventures in other worlds. I've been onto this a heck of a long time. I've decided to film my own documentary of other worlds. Can I come with you on these adventures in other worlds?" he asked. Tecna thought for a moment. Would this guy be a liability? Would he be at risk of a few dangers out there? Ah, she thought, what the hell!

"Okay," Tecna said with an excited smile ", you can tag along!"

"Boogity, boogity boogity, let's go explorin' boys!" exclaimed Darrell as he lead his team through the portal.

"Bye!" said the Weathers family to the crowd as they passed through the portal, never to return for some time till they can locate this world again. They fell in an aurora of colours, Tecna remembered the faces of her new found friends, from Mater, her new best friend to Flo and to Doc. She even remembered Chick. Oh, just because he nearly killed her it didn't mean she should forget him. Besides, it was nothing, not as bad as other risks of her job if she was caught. God- knows-what could happen, she could be key hauled, Marooned, tortured, oh the list goes on.

* * *

(Tecna comes out of the classroom and goes through the portal to her world, she then goes to her apartment and sees her mother and father [Strip and Lynda] and Darrell and his team still exploring the human devices)

Tecna: Well that's all I have time for. I'm writing what happens next! It's the "what happens afterwards" type of chapter.

( She sits down with her family and starts chatting, they laugh and smile)


	7. Epilogue: Underland, here we come

(The camera is facing Tecna, Lynda and Strip. They are facing a mosaic of Tecna at the Piston cup. It's seen on a wall on the front porch that faced the enclosed Villa)

Tecna: (turns around) oh, hey! Life's going great now! All of these exams are over and my new family is settling in!

(As she says this, Darrell Cartrip is getting chased by a swarm of wasps, he is screaming and driving to and fro)

Tecna: (giggles) well, almost everybody. Oh, dear, I'm going to have to clean up this mess! (Lynda chases Darrell with a bucket of water, and throws it on him. The wasps go away. Poor Darrell! He got stings all over him!)

(Tecna begins to clean up the mess)

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

After a while of falling, they landed gently in the courtyard of their Italian Villa. Tecna Weathers circled around happily as she was back in her world. Her parents, Lynda and Strip Weathers looked around at how small everything was compared to their world. Darrell began his documentary of other worlds. He didn't care if he was all dented and battered, he was too excited about seeing a new world to even care if he was damaged.

"Hello, Welcome to the first ever documentary of worlds beyond our own. I, Darrell Cartrip has bravely entered another domain with only a small camera crew, Strip Weathers and the human who has changed our world, Ms Tecna Weathers, new daughter to Strip Weathers"

Tecna walked up to him and smiled "Aww, Darrell, I think you can just call me Ada, after all, it's my second name, and I like it!"

Darrell began looking around at the small fraction of the human world that was laid out before him. He began to talk about it as he tapped each object gently. Tecna followed, explaining what each object did. _It was amazing_, Darrell thought, _everything in the human world is similar to ours, but it's made especially for the humans._

As they drove/ walked into the building, the lights turned on and there waiting for her were all her other Assassin friends/ roomates all throwing her a surprise "welcome home" party.

"Oh guys! Now how am I going to clean up?"

They all laughed happily. The Cars were introduced to Tecna's **(Or you can call her Ada's from here on out! Pronounced as "ay-da")** friends. There were only 4 of them. Vader, Franky (her real name is Frankincense, but it's too long to remember), Britney and Katie. They all congratulated her in finding a new world and her for getting a new family. As they were half-way through the celebrations, there was a loud, mysterious knock at the door. Vader opened it and the Grand Master of the Assassin's Association marched in slowly. All of the girls gave way to him as he made his way to Tecna. He withdrew out of his pocket a black pouch.

"Tecna, as you have learned from the past few days, you've learned how to become independent and strong. How you have done it, is astounding and had impressed all the Elders. We all decided, that through all you hardships for the week and a half, that you, Tecna Weathers, has been promoted to Junior Marine Assassin. As a symbol of being a Marine, you're granted the use of this" he handed her the black pouch.

It was light, and felt like there was some wood inside it. Tecna pulled out the wood and opened it into a beautiful Dinoco blue War fan. It had a razor sharp blade on the edge of where the fan spanned out. The word "Dinoco" was painted on one side, and the other had her name stamped in gold on the other.

"Thank you, sir" replied Tecna.

"Do you want some cake?" Tecna asked as she handed him a plate with a huge slice of Chocolate mud cake on it. He gladly accepted and he was about to join the conversation with Darrell Cartrip, who was flirting with Britney. He turned around once more.

"Oh, by the way, while you were away, we had received a few letters regarding a few missions. We have one in the world of, er, Underland. A person called "Mctwisp" is requesting that you give secret aid to a girl named "Alice", we need you for this. You are to be deployed in a week. If you accept, you can bring 3 companions with you, do you accept?"

Tecna and Vader nodded together. "Yes sir!"

Tecna went to Darrell and her father, who were talking amongst each other. They are hyped up for their new beginning to explore worlds unknown.

"Hey Darrell, you're going to make your big break. Would you and d-"

"Honey, You can just call me Strip, or if you like, Mr. The King. I don't want to be called yer "Daddy" as it's too common"

"Okay, Strip. Darrell, Strip, would you like to accompany me on one of my missions along with Vader?"

Darrell nodded. _Oh, I'm getting pumped_, he thought, _another world to explore_! Strip nodded with a smile. The Camera car also nodded as he was needed for the documentary. In the next few days, they watched her practising her skills. She showed off like a male peacock looking for a mate. Showing all her abilities from doing a flip on a thin beam, to fighting 3 opponents. She explained how she does it and human anatomy. Darrell, Lynda and Strip learned new things every day with her. Darrell was excited to broadcast his new series out into the world of cars when they got back for a while.

Then came the day, where they were to be going on their first mission to another world.

"Howdy folks, Darrell Cartrip, here with Strip and Miss Tecna "ada" weathers. This episode is going to be an earth shakers, as we are going to witness the first mission done by this young lady." The camera car pointed the camera behind as he filmed Tecna waving to them to come with her to the portal.

As they drove up, Lynda whispered to her husband "You gunna be just fine, dear. Whatever happens, you're always my king, you big daddy rabbit!" she nudged him gently before a 30 second kiss. Tecna melted at what she saw. She remembered that none of her parents ever did that before, she was glad she chose them to be her parents. Vader, however nudged her and giggled.

"Let's go, Ada" Vader whispered in Tecna as she jumped into the portal. Tecna waved again as Strip and Darrell drove up on either side of her.

**"Boogity, boogity, boogity, let's go explorin' boys!" **they shouted happily ot the camera before jumping around to face the portal and then jumping in. The camera car followed and the portal closed behind them. As they fell, Tecna thought, what's going to happen in this mission? What new friends will she make? Who knows what mishaps will happen in this world called "underland"?

**'Underland**', Tecna thought as she scoffed, what kinda name is that?

Then they all landed with a soft thud...

* * *

( The camera turns on and it's in a huge garden, where everything is so much bigger. There are strange looking trees and there is a rocking horse with wings that flies past. The flowers have faces and are screaming "Film me!" Some say "what the heck?". Tecna, Vader, Darrell and Strip are driving towards a huge garden gate.)

Tecna: Where are we now? What do we do next?

Vader: Just keep going! I mean it isn't that hard, all we have to do is find this odd chap! (She looks at the photograph of a bunny in an outfit and carrying a pocket watch)

Tecna: Well, I bid thee well. (sings "hm, hm, hm, hm, hm hm,hm...With a hey ho the wind and the rain,well here we are our play is done, we'll strive to please you every day") I hope you've enjoyed my recount of my adventure in the world of Cars. And now, what have we here? What world? What time? Find out soon!

(Then a strange man with spikey orange hair, a top hat, green eyes and a strange outfit comes up to greet them. He says his name is "Tarrant Hightopp", then the strange bunny by the name of "Mctwisp" comes along.)

Mctwisp: Are you sure that's the right Tecna?

Tarrant: Yes... that is our saviour along with Alice. Just...who are they? (he points to the cars)

(Camera Fades out)


End file.
